Ra's Assassin
by Kittykat2471
Summary: Two years have past since the Yami's left and strange things have been happening. Yugi is being summoned by the gods themselves for a special task. The task uncovers secrets about Yami and the others that even Yugi didn't know! It also however has a Price... is Yugi however willing to pay it when his done? Mobiumshipping/Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a old piece that I never got round to writing up on the computer until I lost the idea in the masses of folders and documents I have stacked in this cursed laptop of mine. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing this old thing up. Seeing how much I have improved from the first time I started writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Days without you**

Yugi sighed as he served another customer, his life seemed to pass by so slowly it made a turtle or his grandpa look like a cheetah. He drummed his black painted fingers onto the glass toped counter as he stared at the front door to the game shop, waiting for some kind of amazing adventure to come bursting through the blue painted piece of wood like a speeding bullet, begging him to come and save the world again by doing what he did best, duelling.

But as always, the door remained closed like any other door in the city of Domino. No adventure bursting it from the hinges. No dramatic story leaked through the cracks under the door. No one strange and evil slamming the door and using some kind of evil magic to make Yugi's life more difficult than it already was.

Nothing. At. All.

It had been two years since the end of his duelling adventures, two years since he said goodbye to his closest friend in the whole world. His life had never been more normal after the items and shadow realm was sealed away, which was saying something since he was a teenager, the stage of someone's life where everything goes wrong. Anzu went off to America to achieve her dream of becoming a professional dancer, not that anyone really cared to be honest. When the pharaoh left Anzu become a real bitch, blaming Yugi for letting the pharaoh leave and that he should have been the one to disappear forever. She hadn't had contact with anyone from the gang since she left around a year and a half ago, and Yugi for one was glad to see the back of his former friend. So were the others so they didn't have to listen to her whining all day when they hung out. Yugi even wondered if he ever really liked her to be frank with himself, knowing that he just couldn't look at the word friendship in the same way again.

These two years have also shown some interesting secrets that couldn't be shared before, and also new friendships (God... that word still didn't sit right with him even after two years of not hearing any of Anzu's friendship speeches.)

Ryou and Malik surprisingly missed their other halves when they left, where is still under deep discussion, which was really quite a shock. After all the shit those two insane yamis put them through they thought they would be dancing like mad men to finally never have to see them ever again. They said 'even though they were evil and insane, we do believe that somewhere deep down inside them was a kind and gentle side to them, underneath all the shadows and evil that Zorc had done to their souls'. The others, except Yugi and Joey for a weird reason, didn't believe them but they took their world for it. Malik had moved into Ryou's apartment with him two months after the yamis left, his sister claiming that he wouldn't stop bugging her until he was allowed to 'stay in Domino with his fellow Hikarus' as Malik put it. Yugi and Ryou knew however that Malik was just in love with all the night clubs here, being the insane party animal they all knew and 'loved'. Again, this is still under deep discussion.

Malik and Joey, despite their adventures when Malik was corrupted by a corrupt Marik, hit it off quite well, much to everyone's surprise and Yugi and Ryou's horror, and have become partners in pranking crime. As an effect to this development, Yugi and Ryou became partners of the law to stop the dynamitic duo. Tristan and Duke had also started dating a year after their adventures ended much to everyone's, and Joey's relief, surprise. They didn't even hint they were gay while they fought over Serenity. But they were happy so that was really what mattered in the end.

The only other really big thing that had happened to the group of friends was the strange disappearance of the rich CEO, Seto Kabia. The news people, the lying bastards that they are, said he crashed his jet while he was flying out to America on his own for a month, but Mokuba kept saying that Seto would never do something as stupid as crash his jet since he was too good a pilot. The real story on what happened remanded a mystery. They couldn't find his jet, which is pretty hard to miss since it's a BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! Mokuba ran the company now with help from Noah who was in the main system, and so far they seem to make a pretty good team. Even the big five couldn't stand up to their teamwork in business even if they were still too young to even attend high school. But even if Mokuba was able to take care of himself, the fact still remained that he was underage and needed a guardian by law, if one not found then he would go into foster care whether he liked it or not. It was during the trial over the matter of if Mokuba should be put into the care of the Big Five or another foster family that Joey suddenly declared himself a candidate to be Mokuba's legal guardian, and since he was already Serenity's guardian since their mother died Joey was able to win other the Big five, the fact he was also a famous duelling champ and already seemed able to take care of his sister making him the best possible choice. Mokuba has always been thankful to Joey since that day and loves him just as much as he did his own brother, his wish to continue his brother's work granted since Joey said he would take care of the legal side to running the company since Mokuba was too young. Joey was quite good at winning arguments, his practice with Seto and Tristan clearly prepared him well. When the gang asked Joey why he did it, he only smirked and said 'I owe that rich prick this much at least'.

But the past year has been peaceful, things finally after three years of adventures were back to normal. No life or death duels or god cards. Just life as a normal, everyday young adult.

Things had been...

... **Incredibly boring!**

Yugi grabbed a stool from the back of the shop and sat down at the pay-in counter, his fingers now lightly drumming the melody that had been stuck in his head since the last group of high school teens walked in.

Yugi himself had changed a lot during those two years of trying to get his life back to normal after their adventures. In fact all of the gang had changed over the short two years of peace. Yugi, now aged 19, for one had finally got the growth spurt he had been waiting for and was now as tall as the pharaoh had been, maybe a couple of inches taller even. It wasn't much but Yugi was glad he now looked his age. He also had sharper features than before, his eyes more narrowed and had lost that pure innocence that had been there before he completed the puzzle, though they still held some of that same kindness and purity as before since he was a Hikari, but his mind was far from the word pure.

It was nowhere near** close **to the word!

In his dress sense Yugi had taken to a large liking to leather clothes and skinny jeans, very little air past under his clothes. He was currently wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants with a studded belt loosely around his hips, his deck holder just below. He also had a sleeveless crimson coloured shirt with a white flaming skull pattern in the centre. On his feet he wore a pair of black combat boots and had studded wristbands on each arm with his favourite black choker with a small amethyst teardrop around his neck. He also had a small crystal stud in his right ear along with a small metal bar as well.

Yugi chuckled as he remembered his grandpa's face at the sight of his new style of clothing and his piercings. He had got a long rant from the old man with the basic point being 'Always come home before three in morning and use protection.' That lecture earned one very embarrassed Yugi and a truck load of piss takes from Joey and Malik.

**BUZZZZ BUZZZZ**

Yugi almost jumped ten feet in the air and prepared for some kind of attack when his mobile went off from his back pocket. Yugi reached for his red flip phone as he calmed his racing heart. Years of adventures make a guy nervous from sudden movement, it was just an impulse!

'Must be one of the guys, probably as bored as me this fine Saturday' Yugi smirked as he opened the text message he had received from, surprise surprise, Ryou.

_**To: Yugi_Cell**_

_**From: Ryou_Mobile**_

_**Hey Yugi, meet me at the Domino Plaza. Joey and Malik are at it again and this time it is something they are going to regret doing in the morning! No joke this time!**_

_**P.S: Heads up, might want to bring a First- Aids kit if possible.**_

_**P.S.S: And a bat of common sense.**_

Yugi couldn't hold his laughter back as he finished reading the text, laughing so hard that he almost fell off the stool. The sudden burst of laugher made Solomon come to see what was so funny.

"What happened Yugi?" Solomon asked as he closed the storage room door behind him. The old man still seemed ready for anything; it was like he didn't age anymore. Yugi did really hope ne had these genes.

Yugi smirked as he stood up from the stool, quickly replying to let Ryou know he was on his way. "The dynamitic duo are at it again. Duty calls!"

Solomon laughed. "Should I be on standby in case it's serious? Like the last time."

"Nah, Joey and Malik are idiots but they aren't that stupid... At least no twice in a row. I'll be back before midnight! If not then I'll see you tomorrow grandpa!" Yugi shouted and waved goodbye to his grandpa as he ran out the door, grabbing his jacket as he left. The faster he got there, the better. Did Yugi mention his now long legs that came with this growth spurt, yeah; he loved every minute of it.

Solomon smiled as he watched his only grandson rush out the door. The last two years had flown by and soon Yugi would be moving out, judging from the list of apartments for sale he had hidden under his bed and in the favourite's bar of his laptop when he forgot to shut it off, and start his own life. Yugi was now 19, soon to be 20 since his birthday was next month, and was now in the middle of his studies at collage to become an archaeologist, majoring in Ancient Egyptian history. Solomon just wished he had that 'special someone' to share that life with.

But that someone was long gone and there was nothing Yugi could do to bring him back. No matter how hard he wished it to be.

Solomon sighed as he sat on the stool that Yugi had left out in his rush to leave. All four of those teens missed someone special t them, never having the chance to discover their true feelings for them.

'Please Ra, let there be a way for those four to be with the people they love, even if it isn't for long.' Solomon thought to himself as he stared out into space, finding himself lucky that business was slow today.

But he should have remembered the old saying 'Be careful of what you wish for' because you never know when someone might be listening.

* * *

***Downtown Domino***

Yugi panted slightly as he through the crowds of people in the street, everyone enjoying the bright sunny afternoon. He silently cursed them for having a better morning than him, but don't tell anyone. These were the times when he was thankful to be half Egyptian on his father's side. The heat was harsh and it only doubled thanks to the concrete streets and stone or metal buildings.

'It's really hot today and it's only the middle of May!' Yugi groaned as he continued to push his way through the endless sea of shoppers, cursing himself for his great fashion sense since black was one of the worst colours to wear when it was hot and sunny. This being the reason why everything was cream or white in countries that had summer all year round, like Egypt.

After finally battling his way through the crowd and being kidnapped by a group of high school girls twice, Yugi made it to the square. With only one sock, how he still had a shoe without a sock was a mystery even he didn't want the answer to. There he was greeted with a strange and slightly amusing sight.

There were two very familiar blond teens on top of the fountain centre piece, one of the blonds, a sandy blond making mad and quite frankly weird faces at the people that gave the strange pair looks, while the other blond, who had more gold blond colour, was pulling macho poses and kept kissing his invisible macho muscles like he was a fish. They were both skilfully balancing on the centre piece which was a small stone pillar that stood in the middle of the fountain and judging by the way that thing was swaying back and forth, those two wouldn't be up there for much longer.

At the edge of the fountain was another teen, this one with pale white hair, that was shouting at the two idiots to got down from the centre piece before their hurt themselves or worse, make the pillar fall and break which would take **forever** to repay. And being teens, they did not have that kind of money yet. Unless Yugi wanted to keep living in the Game Shop until he was 27 that is. It's not that he dislikes living there, he loves it! It's just he needs to become independent and have he own place.

Yugi just stared at the idiotic stunt that the dynamitic duo was pulling this week with a dumb footed expression, now fully understanding the reason why Ryou wanted him to hurry and bring a first aid kit, which he hadn't, if possible. And the bat of common sense, which he didn't have either.

"What. The. Hell?" Yugi said as he walked over to his friends, suddenly wishing he didn't know them. That he just kept quiet and walked on. Ryou turned to him with a relieved look on his face, thankful that his only sane friend had arrived, Yugi looking Ryou over and noticing how different he looked more two years ago. He knew he had changed but he just noticed how much.

Ryou, who was now 20 being that he was the oldest out of the four, had shorter hair than before, it now ending just below his shoulders instead of his middle back. It was still the same pure white but was styled so his bangs completely covered his left eye, a similar style Yugi had done to his bangs but they covered his right eye instead. Ryou was tall, taller than Bakura had been though not by much, and had developed sharp features, including his dark brown eyes sharpening. Both he and Yugi had similar body builds, thin and slender but had a good amount of muscles and strength on them. Ryou had changed personality wise too, now more stubborn and he didn't take shit from anybody, yet he also knew when to shut up and just blend into the background. His back bone had also made itself known like Yugi's has.

Ryou was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans along with designer black trainers, making it much easier for him to make a quick getaway since he and Malik lived in on the rougher side of Domino. He also wore a light blue and white striped T-shirt with a familiar looking black trench-coat. Ryou had developed a 'quick getaway' style of clothing. A familiar style by a certain thief they all once-upon-a-time knew.

"Yugi, thank bloody Ra! A person who will listen to common sense... Who has common sense!" Ryou sighed and turned his attention back to the two monkeys on the breaking pillar. Yugi was soon stood beside Ryou as they both glared the two idiots dancing on the pillar, who just grinned and continued to perform their stupid stunt for the whole of world to see.

"Yug! What's up bro?" Joey grinned at him but continued to do macho poses, making himself look totally stupid where Yugi was standing. Joey, who had only just turned 20 a month ago, hadn't changed much in appearance, personality and clothes wise, only being more serious than he was two years ago since he was now the legal guardian of both Mokuba and Serenity since both his parents' deaths and Seto disappearance. And being the second owner of Kabia Corp. probably had an effect to his behaviour as well.

Joey was wearing dark blue ripped jeans with a pair of red sneakers with a black dragon design on the side of them. He also wore an orange and white sports shirt with the Nike symbol on the front in red. Around both is wrists were red and black sweat bands.

"You are at the moment." Yugi replied with great sarcasm. He rolled his eyes at the insane duo that he called his best friends. He also wonders how this came to be sometimes.

"That's right! Me and Joey here are the kings of the world!" Malik laughed is old evil laugh, he getting even more stares from the pass by shoppers, Yugi even thought he saw one glare at them before walking over the security building which was down the next street. Yugi and Ryou needed to wrap this up, fast. Ryou sighed in great frustration and slight exhaustion, obviously from running after Tweeddale- Dump and Tweeddale-Dumber here most, if not all, of this sunny afternoon.

Malik has also changed but not as much as Ryou and Yugi, yet a lot more that Joey had. He was as tall as Ryou and had a good amount of strength and muscle on him, his bronze tanned skin still the same colour even after two years away from the hot sun of Egypt. He had likely sharper features, which reminded Yugi of his darker self, and slightly longer hair that just goes past his shoulders. It was the same as before since he seems to no want to style it in the morning since he can never be truly, as he puts it, assed to do it.

Malik wore black leather pants with black combat boots like Yugi's, however with lots of fake gold coloured studs around the tops. He also wore a lavender tight top that just ended below his belly button, showing off his well toned stomach. The shirt was sleeveless as well but it looked like the sleeves had been ripped off, if he ripped them off himself or that was just the style of the top to begin with, Yugi was not sure. Over his top was a black leather jacket with a biker and motorcycle pattern on the back.

"What are you two are going to be are the 'Kings of the Jail Cell' if you don't get off them pillar this second." Ryou snapped, his endless patience coming to an end. Which was something seen he, along with Yugi, was one of the most calm of the group of friends.

"Come on Ryou, don't be a stiff! We are just having some good old fun!" Joey whined as Malik pouted like the little children that they are, even with hot bodies like the ones they live in.

"You're fun, as you so put it, is going to land you both in a deep amount of trouble and with a big bill at the end of it. Ryou and I are the least of your problems." Yugi smirked at the blonds playful glares. Ryou was still huffing about the 'stiff' comment.

"What da ya mean?" Joey asked. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and smirked wickedly.

'Hook.' Yugi thought to himself as he watched the two blonds stop being stupid on the pillar, not getting off it sadly.

"What he means is Joey that pillar will not hold you two any longer and my guess is it will have to be replaced, being it's a public fountain." Ryou smiled 'innocently'.

'Line.' Yugi watched as the two blonds looked at each other before slowly turning their heads to Ryou and Yugi, slightly panicked at the wicked looks they were giving them.

Malik gulped before speaking. "H-How much will it cost?" He asked a bit too scared to really hear the answer to such a question.

Yugi and Ryou grinned 'sweetly'.

"Over 100 thousand yen! Give or take..." Both said in unison. 'And sinker!' Yugi cheered in his head, this moment never getting old no matter how many times Yugi and Ryou used it.

Yugi had never seen Joey and Malik move quite so quickly in his life, moving from up on that innocence pillar to in front of Ryou and Yugi in less than 2 seconds.

The downtown square was soon filled with their laugher for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

***?***

"His grown into quite the looker I must say." A male voice said with great power in his tone.

"And he is quite strong and is now able to defend himself with little to no effort, along with any kind of weapon he chooses." Another male voice said.

"Plus he still has a good, pure heart. If I didn't know what our plan was, I would find myself falling for him myself." A female voice giggled.

"Enough useless chatter!" The first voice ordered, bringing silence in the room once again.

"We are agreed then that we need him for this task and everything is prepared for his arrival, yes?" The first voice said.

"Yes, everything is in place my lord." The female voice replied as she nodded her head to the man beside her.

"Excellent, when shall we bring him here?" The first voice asked.

"It is only a matter of time before he goes to sleep, all we have to do now is wait for the right moment." The second male voice stated as he stared at the moving images in front of him.

There was a long silence...

...

...

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?"

* * *

**Done! This is a story idea I done long ago when I just started writing fan fictions so I thought I would just post it up and see if anyone is interested in it.**

**5-15 reviews and I will post the next 4 chapters that I have written up.** **If not then I will remove it and forget about the idea.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next one! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Gods Summon**

Yugi yawned as he ungracefully flopped on to his crimson silk covered bed, today's activities having worn him out right down to the bone. He really should learn to say no sometime in the future since the morning that follows is always the worst ever.

First the four of them had to run away from a cop that had seen Malik and Joey's little stunt on the centre fountain, which took most of the afternoon and getting lost and separated twice. Second they spend the rest of the afternoon they had locked up in burger world not only to order everything off the menu but to also avoid said cop which gave up during Malik sixth burger run. Then before they could even leave burger world they had to pay for Joey's food bill and truth him when he says it was quite a wopper (Lol get it? XD). And to top it all off Ryou and Malik went into shopping mode and dragged him and Joey around the mall until later that evening when Malik was kicked out of his favourite leather shop... again.

After the large shopping spree, Malik and Joey dragged him and Ryou to the newest dance club, JINX. It was just complete alcohol and dry sex on the dance floor from there on out and if Yugi was terribly honest, he couldn't remember what happened after his tenth drink, which was way over his normal drinking limit. He also didn't have a clue how the lipstick stains ended up on his neck. But he could definitely tell that he had possibly gotten laid from when he was drinking with Joey to when he was dragged home by one of the guys, though he couldn't tell who in his hours of drunkitued. He only woke up to find himself leant up against the counter in the game shop.

'I am going to have the mother of all hangovers in the morning.' Yugi groaned as he rubbed his forehead, already feeling like the crappyest piece of crap in the world of crappyness. A knock came from somewhere in his room but Yugi was too shitfaced to be a damn at the moment. To Yugi it sounded like a couple of atomic bombs going off.

"Yugi!" Solomon's voice called from behind his locked bedroom door, a lock he got from the last time he brought a one night stand home. His grandpa also knocked now since Yugi apparently can be a very, very pissed off drunk. At least it's not as bad as Malik, who will flirt and hump anything when his drunk and Yugi does mean anything, alive or not.

"Yea..." Yugi slurred his words so it kind of sounded like a 'bellea', not moving from his face down position on his bed knowing full well that if he moved he would only feel crapper than he already was.

"I'm leaving for America to visit Arthur in the morning before you wake up, I'll be gone for about a month or two." Solomon explained.

Yugi only gave a loud grunt as a reply, having not the energy or the simple desire to give the old man a real reply. He heard his grandpa sighed and most likely roll his eyes, now properly knowing full well that Yugi was drunk off his ass again. Solomon walked off leaving Yugi to enjoy the peace and quiet of his own bedroom.

Yugi rolled over to lie on his back and stared at the white ceiling before finally deciding that he should have a shower to wash off the sweat he had got from dancing, or other possible activities, and the strong smell of alcohol from his body. So, with an aching head, Yugi quite literally, crawled from his bed to his private bathroom and striped himself bare (CONTROL YOURSELVES LADIES!), throwing his sweaty clothing into a white wash basket. Yugi started the shower and as he waited for the water to heat up he stared at his body to find out what happened in his three to four hour black out.

Yugi studied his six pack that he had developed over the last two years, his muscles more noticeable now even without his tight leather clothes on. He also looked at his member and remembered back to a previous partner saying 'It might as well be a third leg!' clearly stating that Yugi was a impressive hole ripping size, boosting his developed ego that he could bed anyone he so desired. And it's really true because he can, his friends say it's like a law he invented. That he is legally able to bed anyone.

Yugi turned away from his mirror and climbed into the shower, the water a nice warm temperature. Yugi also turned on the small waterproof radio that he kept in the bathroom (I have one of these, their awesome!), skipping through the many different channels until he found one of his favourites.

Yugi hummed in delight as he rubbed the exotic scented shampoo into his hair, the scent of the shampoo reminding him from when he was in Egypt, which was now like his second home since his grandpa sometimes takes him along to his digs.

Yugi suddenly heard a pop song start to play from the radio and started to hum along to the music. Said hums slowly turned into singing, his headache slowly melting away as he rubbed the shampoo onto his scalp.

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in**

**Then she said "I'm here with my friends"**

**She got me thinking, and that's when I said**

Yugi almost laughed as he remembered back to all the fun things he and his friends had done together over the past few years, how much they had changed and grown up from the social outcasts and bullies to handsome young men. Yugi couldn't even remember the time when he was just a weak little kid that was too short for his age.

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

He remembered back when they hung out at Wild Aces, a large club/casino/bar/ what else they could fit into that late night category. Malik had only dragged him and Ryou there since Joey was to help Mokuba with a business deal that Mokuba needed his guardian to be present at. Malik had said that this was going to be the Friday night they would never forget.**Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends**

**You're the shit and I love that body**

**You wanna ball, explicit, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody**

**You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited**

However they all forgot they even when to the club in the morning, all three had somehow achieved a new level of pissed and all had woken up in bed together, stark naked with three blond chicks. When Joey asked how the place was all he got was this.

"Not much happened. Pretty boring really."

Yugi would never know what happened that night and he never wanted to know either, that night could possibly scar him even more than the last time Malik had a bright idea. That was also the last night they went to the Wild Aces as well.

**Hairdos and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party**

**President's in my wallet, no rules I'm 'bout it**

**Blow the whistle for the hotties**

**I got it, shorty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much**

Yugi could now remember that one bar that he went to with his last girlfriend, Jane. A sexy, red-headed girl with sky blue eyes. Yugi met her when he went to his favorite bar, Joes, when he was trying to forget about a nasty fight him and Joey got into, the reason behind that fight was just too stupid for words looking back at it, when he met Jane sitting beside him. They both got dunk, went back to her apartment and this pattern continued every Friday and Saturday night until Yugi asked Jane out. Jane was the longest girlfriend Yugi ever had, lasting about three months before Yugi dumped her for cheating on him, with a married man and a woman no less.

**Ten to one of me, I can handle that love**

**Outta of my reach, we can all get buzzed**

**Holla, 'cause I'm free to whatever, it's no rush**

On the subject of girlfriends, Yugi remembered a girl that almost destroyed Malik and Ryou friendship but not only dating the both of them at the same time but dressing up as a different woman each time, saying she was called Helen when she dated Ryou and Tess when she dated Malik. This went one for about a week until Joey and Yugi got curious about her and said why don't they introduce their two girlfriends, this making the girl tense. Yugi still remembered the fight that broke out between them and it took two weeks for them to both start talking to each other again.

**So many boys in here, where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in**

**Then he said "I'm here with my friends"**

**He got to thinking, and that's when he said**

This song reminded Yugi of all the times he had one night stands, girlfriends, boyfriends and even dating two to three people at once on a dare by Malik, stating that he could no date over two people at once. Turn out Yugi could do more than four, shutting Malik right up and he was forced to carry Yugi's stuff around for the next two weeks.

Yugi also remembered how each one felt nothing more than a way to release stress that had built up, each one he bedded made the pain in his heart grow bigger and bigger, feeling like he was betraying someone.

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

Yugi shook his head as he washed the extra shampoo off, deciding just to listen to the song while he had a shower and got to bed, all this thinking making his headache hurt even most than it did before.

(It's just lyrics from here to the end of the song so just skip or continue reading the lyrics and yes, they are the correct lyrics... I think)

**Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson**

**Two years ago I renewed my license**

**Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that**

**You can suck a dick, you can suck on a ballsack****  
****No, no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that**

**Just the other day me go a London, saw dat, kids down the street**

**Paparazzi, all dat, hey, hey, what can I say?**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me**

**This ain't football why the fuck they tryin' tackle me?**

**Really, I pick dude at the bar like really**

**Looking like he wanna good time like, really**

**Said he had a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily****  
**

**So many girls in here where do I begin**

**I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in**

**Then she said "I'm here with my friends"**

**She got me thinking, and that's when I said****  
**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends****  
**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Day day da-day day day day**

**Day day da-day day day day****  
**

**Yo, where my girls at uh, hmm, uh**

**Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'****  
**

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in**

**Then she said "I'm here with my friends"**

**She got me thinking, that's when I said****  
**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends****  
**

Yugi turned off the shower and the radio when the song finished, having enough of thinking and remembering all those times were his member got action. Yugi reached for the fluffy body towel and the blue head towel that rested on the toilet seat. Once his body was covered he started to rough dry his hair with the head towel, his hair now, instead of the normal star shaped style, hung just above his shoulders dripping wet.

Yugi quickly dried himself and put on a pair of black silk boxers, another one of his many clothes changes, and a pair of light grey sweatpants. Yugi got rid of those childish PJs after his growth spurt, too big to wear them and he needed a new pair anyway. Yugi dried his hair and it soon when back to being the star shaped style it somehow naturally grew in, what genes he had that made his hair defy gravity was still unknown from where it came from. Yugi was just thankful he didn't need to use any hair gel, a product that he frequently ran out of very quickly.

"I really needed that. Note to self: Don't agree to go clubbing with the guys until you know for sure who is taking use all home. Also try and keep to your drink limit." Yugi noted to himself as he climbed into his bed, ready to sleep for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow morning.

Yugi laid on his back and stared at the white ceiling above him, the activities from today finally taking their toll on his body. His feet ached from all the walking from that crazy shopping spree, his hand hurt from all those bags he and Joey had to carry around for hours, his head was spilling apart from all the alcohol he had drunk and last of all his lower body HAD seen some action after all. The teen closed his amethyst eyes and let sleep take over.

Once Yugi was in a deep sleep, he missed the strange dark shadows that began to dance on his bedroom wall. He missed the many pairs of eyes that stared at the teen with a wicked and mysterious look in them. The shadows began to shift into outlines of somewhat human figures, the heads of these figures nodded to each other and with a click of their fingers, Yugi slowly disappeared in a pool of darkness, no trace or tail that the teen had ever been there to begin with.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he started to wake up, suddenly regretting he did at all. Dear Ra did his head hurt, along with the rest of his body. It felt like he had slept on a cold hard marble floor instead of his comfortable bed all night. He was lucky that he was wearing clothes to protect him from the slightly cold breeze that blew.

Wait... cold, hard marble floor? Clothes? A breeze! Now, Yugi may have had a couple of drinks last night that were way over his drinking limit but he wasn't that drunk! He knew for sure that 1. His window had not been open at all yesterday and his grandpa was probably away already, 2. He went to sleep in his bed and NO! He was positive that he did not sleepwalk! And even if he did, there was no marble floor anywhere in the game shop and there would be no way he would be able to open the door without someone stopping him. Lastly, Yugi was certain that he went to bed in just his boxers and sweatpants and no, he didn't sleep-dress either!

Yugi was up the second his head stopped trying to kill itself and looked at his surroundings.

...

Well... This wasn't Japan, he could defiantly say that much.

Yugi found himself lying on a square, white/slightly cream marble platform, four white marble pillars on each corner that supported a large white marble frame that was completely decorated with crystals, diamonds and probably any other gem he could think of in beautiful stone carvings. To his right there was a set of silver and gold stairs that led down to a gigantic, crystal clear, sky blue lake that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. Floating on the surface of the lake was thousands upon thousands of white and pink petals and lotus flowers, each one the perfect size to fit into his hand perfectly. Each one was as perfect as the one next to it; nothing tainted their natural beauty in any way. Around the platform were white clouds, each one looking fluffy enough to bounce on, of course Yugi knew that he would just fall straight through the cloud so he better not even try it or who knows where he would end up. The sky above him was a clear blue, but there were waves of colour danced throughout the sky in long strips, reminding Yugi of the northern lights up in Canada and Iceland. Yugi had never seen the northern lights but they must pale in comparison to these as they lit up the whole sky like the sun did, Yugi having a terrible time in trying to look away.

Yugi was so stunned by his surroundings that he did not hear the pair of footsteps coming towards him.

"You like the view I take it?" Yugi literally jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden voice. It was an angelic female voice, once rich with beauty and the giggle the voice made reminded the teen of church bells or someone strumming a melody on a harp. Yugi turned his head away from the sky and stood up from his seat on the floor. When Yugi faced this newcomer he froze, completely awe struck by the being he saw.

It was a pale, almost as white as snow, skinned woman with a perfect hourglass figure. She had long, slender legs and arms with dark purple nail polish, not one hair what so ever anywhere on her body expect her eyebrows and hair. Her face held the pure meaning of beauty, for it was perfect in every way possible, to the tiniest little detail. Her eyes were the same dark purple colour as her nails, but they glittered like hundreds and hundreds of diamonds. The woman had long platinum blond hair that came down to her lower back; the locks of hair seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came down to just above her knees, the silk looking fabric seemed to shine and glitter like the dress was made out of stars. She also wore white pumps and a silver necklace with a tear-drop cut amethyst.

Yugi shook his head as he found himself staring. "Yes, I like it very much but, where am I?"

"You are in the Gods Palace Yugi, the entrance to be exact." She giggled at the confused look on his, she must admit, handsome face.

"The Gods Pal- Wait, how did you know my name?" Yugi said. A normal person would probably started screaming by now but if Yugi was completely honest, this was not the weirdest thing that had happened to him in his lifetime. The woman didn't say anything to answer his question, only turning her back to him and began walking towards another set of stairs, opposite to the lake, that led to a giant white wall of some kind, large double doors shut tight.

It was there where Yugi finally noticed the massive palace that had been behind him. The front doors were lined with silver and gold, crystals and diamonds all in line making the outline of a large lotus flower. In the centre was a symbol that Yugi knew all too well, it was the Eye of Horus, the gold symbol shimmered in the bright light. The only thing that confused Yugi is that there were no handles to this door.

The woman motioned Yugi to follow her up the stairs, no words escaping her lips. Yugi hesitated before following behind her towards the doors, keeping his guard up knowing full well that even the most beautiful and pure places have dark shadows inside. The doors began to open by themselves and Yugi had to quickly cover his eyes to stop himself from going blind by the bright light that burst out the doors.

* * *

After a while the light slowly began to dim down, Yugi feeling it was safe to open his eyes again, when he had closed them he wasn't sure, and removed his hands that covered his face. The male teen froze for the second time today at the sight before him.

Yugi now found himself in what looked like a palace throne room from the time when Yugi saw Atem's palace back in the memory world. The one major difference was that there was no colour, only white all around him just like before outside. The only thing the really stood out was the long crimson red carpet that ran from the double doors, which was an exact copy of the one he saw before behind him to the steps that led to a raised platform. There were five tall pillars each side of the room, each one shone like the lights from outside, like they were trapped inside a case of crystal clear glass.

"Yugi Muto, welcome." Yugi swore as he jumped almost ten feet in the air from the sudden voice that broke the silent spell of the majestic room. The male voice held so much power it almost made Yugi shake in fear, the voice had broken his train of thought just by saying three simple words. And here Yugi thought all his adventures had made him completely impossible to surprise.

Yugi turned away from his pillar watching and looked at the pure gold throne on the raised platform, where he noticed a person was already sitting there with an amused grin.

"Dear Ra, I'm sorry! I didn't notice anyone in the room." Yugi said with slight worry in his voice. If the guy was sitting in a throne then he must be important, whoever he was. The man only chuckled and Yugi took the time to study the man sitting there.

The man had bronze skin and black hair like he was from Egypt, however his long hair had gold tips and seemed to reach the middle of his black. He had a strong body build and if Yugi had to make a judgement, the guy could probably manage to lift a mini cooper into the air. The man's eyes were like they were made out of pure gold and his nails were also painted a gold colour, the lights from the pillars and the crystal chandelier, that hung above them, reflected off the paint like mirrors. He also had the same type of eyeliner around his eyes like a pharaoh would have to keep out the bugs from their eyes.

The man was wearing a long white robe that stopped just above his ankles, his silver and gold decorated sandals standing out from under the long sheet of white. Around his waist was a gold coloured belt, engraved with diamonds and possibly any other gem Yugi could think of. On his shoulders and shoulder blades Yugi could see some gold shoulder pads that were designed to look like wings. On his upper and lower arms and fingers were armbands, bracelets and rings all made out of different shades of gold. On his head was a golden crown that was similar to the crown Atem wore in the Memory World.

The man smirked when he saw Yugi, his favourite human, stare at him in complete awe, like he was some kind of alien. "It's considered a punishment of death if you are to look a god directly in the eye you know."

Yugi blinked as the newly received information sunk in, being when it finally registered Yugi went as pale as a white sheet.

"G-G-God?" Yugi stuttered, his legs feeling like they were going to give out.

"I am Ra, the most powerful of all the gods that protect Egypt! The head god of the Egyptian gods and I have summoned you, Yugi Muto, former hikari and dear friend of the Nameless Pharaoh Atem, forth to complete a great task that only you can complete." The man, Ra, spoke with great power and control in his tone that just hearing the loud order made Yugi fall flat on his rear from the sound waves that hit him. Yugi was now shaking like a leaf in fear and now had, no matter how utterly pathetic it sounded, the great desire to faint right there and hope it was all just one weird ass dream. So far, Yugi was having no luck to prove to himself it was all one of those dreams that said 'Never have sugar or coffee or any alcohol before going to bed'.

"W-What...?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will add the next chapter if I get 15-25 reviews! :D**

**SO! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter and I do not own anything except the plot and the Hikarus new attitudes! ... I think...**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Explanations

It had taken almost three human hours worth of time to get Yugi to stop hyper and another two for him to realise that this wasn't a dream and that he had been summoned by the most powerful Egyptian God, out of all the gods that Yugi knew of, and that the said god had a special task that only Yugi could complete. It was a surprise so Yugi that he didn't faint, since his whole body felt like it was ready to drop dead at any moment.

"So... there is something that I can only do for you?" Yugi hesitantly asked as he stood in front of Ra's throne. All those years of becoming a confident and brave person that Yami taught him to be were completely thrown out the window. Ra smiled at him, Yugi swore there was hidden amusement behind it, as if he could read his thoughts, and nodded.

"Yes, and I was hoping you would be to lend us your help once again like you did when you helped the pharaoh. If you are to accept this mission then I ask if you could complete it as quickly and quietly as possible." Ra said. Yugi gulped as he tried to find that back bone he spent the last two years trying to perfect.

"If was to agree to this... mission... why do you want to do it quickly and quietly?" Yugi asked.

Ra smirked before replying. "Because, I am sending you to Ancient Egypt, the nameless pharaoh's time to be more accurate."

Yugi's world came to a complete halt as he heard the familiar timeline. All the words that Yugi had wanted to say died on his lips, nothing being able to pass his lips except a small gasp of utter shock. 'Ancient Egypt... Atem's timeline...' These were the only thoughts that spun in Yugi's head at the moment. It took a while for the recently received thoughts to be fully process in Yugi's mind, the sudden feeling of surprise and slight joy in his heart. All his adventures with Atem came back to him, all the fun and dangerous situations that went through together, always coming out on top. The memories of slowly falling in love with his closest friend, and the heartbreak he felt knowing that his feelings would never be returned. He also remembered the feeling of letting his friend go, himself happy that Atem was going to be somewhere he belonged, even if it wasn't by his side.

Yugi knew that if Ra commanded it then it was his duty as the Hikari of the former nameless pharaoh, Atem, to follow whatever the god ordered of him. He also knew that if he was to be sent into the past, then Atem would have no memory of him since the only time where Ra could send him would be a time before Zorc.

"You are correct Yugi," Yugi wondered if Ra had read his mind or if he was just thinking out loud. "I am sending you back to a time before the Zorc incident. A time when Atem's father ruled over Egypt and when they were still allied with the Kingdom of the Shadows, the Shadow Realm as most have called it." Ra said.

Yugi was, to say the very least, shocked. "If my memory of the texts I read when I was in the memory world is correct, Zorc is the High King of the Shadow Realm and tried to destroy Egypt twice. Once was the end of Atem's father and the other was..." Yugi trailed off, trying to shake the images of Atem being sealed away in the puzzle from his mind.

"Anyway, are you saying that Egypt and the Shadow Realm didn't always hate each other?" Yugi asked.

Ra nodded as he began to explain to his favourite Hikari. "Yes, while Atem was still the crown prince, the Shadow Realm and Egypt were allies. Very strong allies. This is one of the main reasons that Egypt blossomed under the rule of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. However, when Atem turned 19, Aknamkanon and Zorc had an argument which resulted in a war that almost destroyed Egypt and the Shadow Realm along with it. This war was the death of the pharaoh and it deeply wounded the King of the Shadows that he retreated for three years. Atem's sacrifice was the only way to stop the mad King, who was still bitter about the betrayal of the pharaoh as he believed."

"What was this fight about? It must have been some horrid to result in two friends declaring war against each other." Yugi said.

"That, young one is the reason why I summoned you here. Even I cannot find any evidence or any type of clue that could give us a hint on what the fight was about. Every time any of the gods, even I, try to find the source of the destruction of Egypt, our sight is clouded with a black mist that covers the truth from us." Ra explained with a serious frown on his face.

"All I know is that we must prevent all the events that led to this outcome. And as quickly and quietly as possible so nothing else except the fight is prevented from happening."

Yugi listened as the god explained as he began to think over the new information that he had been given. A sudden thought came to him.

"But why? Without Zorc being sealed I wouldn't have..." Yugi's voice started to disappear as the possibly weighted on his mind. The thought of never meeting Ya-Atem was too painful to even think about. Ra must have seen the look that was crawling its way onto Yugi's face as he sighed, sympathy in his golden eyes.

"I know of your concerns and I know that it will be hard for you understand the true importance that this event doesn't happen at the moment, but you must trust in my words that if this even is not stopped from ever happening, if you can fix the mistake that the gods failed to stop from happening happen, then you will restore the balance of the shadow realm and the mortal realm again."

Yugi was silent.

Ra continued. "If you do this, you will also save Atem and Yami from their horrid fate." Ra rose from his throne and walked towards Yugi as he spoke. The god put a hand on the teens shoulder in an effort to try and comfort Yugi's raging emotions.

Yugi hesitated before nodding slightly. Yugi knew he couldn't only think about himself and make his closest friend suffer the fate he didn't deserve, that would haunt him for as long as he lived. Yami suffered in that cursed golden puzzle for over 5000 years, alone and with no memory except the darkness and chains that held him. Now he was being given the chance to save his friend from this fate and here he was thinking about himself. If Yugi was truly the only one that could save him from that fate at the price of their meeting and adventures, then Yugi would gladly give up is memory of the pharaoh and him meeting.

If it gave Atem and Yami a better future...

...

... Wait a tick!

"You just said Yami and Atem! Aren't they the same person?" Yugi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as a sly grin appeared on the gods face. Yugi now didn't care if he was standing in front of Ra, the most powerful Egyptian God, if he wanted Yugi's help then he was going to give him the whole story without missing a single detail. Starting with this little slip up the oh-so-perfect god had made.

Ra chuckled to himself as he walked back to his throne, his grin widening at the narrowed glare he was receiving from the boy in front of him. Mortals were so fun to play with sometimes...

"Oops, did I say that?" Ra mocked.

Yugi only glared. "Yes, _my lord._ So please do tell me, _oh great one, _whatever do you mean?" Yugi would probably hit himself for ever mocking a god but he suddenly felt tried and his hangover was suddenly starting to come back to him. These were the first signs of Yugi becoming pissed off, a great feat to achieve one might add.

Ra smirked as Yugi mocked him, it being very amusing that a mortal had the balls to mock the most powerful Egyptian god.

"Yami and Atem are not the same person, even if it did appear that way during your adventures. During Atem's sacrifice these was a side effect from a mortal using that much shadow magic, an amount so large that Atem needed the help of the Prince of the Kingdom of the Shadows. Only the prince could use that amount of shadow magic without being crushed under the pure power of it." Ra explained and quickly summoned a chair from thin air to catch Yugi as he fell backwards, no doubt from the large amount of important information that the young teen had been told, in such a short time as well.

Yugi stared at the god on the throne, his eyes clouded with confusion, shock and disbelief. His mind and everything he knew about Atem's life was being shot in every direction, the thought that Yami, the spirit he met when he completed the puzzle, and Atem, the young pharaoh he met in Zorc's memory world, were two different people with two different lives, both somehow being locked away in order to seal away a great evil. If Atem was using too much shadow magic for his mind to handle, then did Yami somehow combine their souls in order to save Atem from dying in the process? Yami locked himself away in the puzzle in order to save the life of the son of his father's enemy? But what would that gain him, and why was it Yami that he met when he solved the puzzle all those years ago, not Atem? Yugi held his head in his hands as he tried to gather what little sanity he had left until all the chaos his mind had been left in, trying to piece together what he knew about his closest friend – friends – now.

After a while Yugi looked back up to Ra, who had not said anything to spare Yugi from further confusion than he was already in, and looked at the god with a face full of pure confusion and misunderstanding. Yugi was able to stutter out a sentence in his melt down. "H-How... just t-tell me h-h-how..."

"When the puzzle sealed the shadow realm away, since mortals couldn't handle the pressure and the stain the dark magic left on the mind of man, long before Atem's mind was shattered into many different pieces across the shadow realm. The 'Yamis', as you and your fellow Hikarus and friends call them, took the place of the mortal versions of themselves as they were about to be locked away, taking their memories of the event and everything they knew from them. This of course caused the Yamis themselves to lose their memories and they became the Yamis you knew from the darkness and the mind control Zorc tried to put them under." Yugi was already desperately lost as he tried to understand a word Ra was saying. All he was getting were the plain basics of the explanation.

Ra continued. "You met Yami, the prince of the Shadows, with his memories completely gone correct?" Yugi nodded. "That's because Zorc wanted to steal Atem's memories so that Atem was wide open for him to take control of, destroying Atem's soul in the process. If Atem lost the knowledge of his lifetime, including the knowledge on how to use shadow magic and the power he needed to defeat him, then Zorc would be able to enter Atem's body with him fighting him since he was already so weak."

"Zorc however did now know that his son Yami had also sealed himself away with Atem, causing both of them to lose their memories of their life. In order to protect Atem, Yami sealed his soul and their memories deep within the back of his own mind, so that he alone would suffer for the crimes his father had done and that he would be able to regain when the puzzle was solved. You helped in this process when you went to the memory world that Zorc created, leaving Yami to watch the life of Atem while Atem himself relived his life with no memory of it whatsoever."

"So I met both Yami and Atem... but if that's true then why did Atem act as if he knew me when we found him by the Nile?" Yugi asked as he slowly began to come out of his mental meltdown.

"Even though it was Atem you met when you went to the memory world, Atem himself was still running on Yami's memories and feelings toward you and your friends. This being said, you met both princes but since they were combine souls they appeared to be one person. That's why you only saw one of them at a time."

"I... I think I am beginning to understand but you will have to forgive me when I say that one, I am finding it every hard to believe and two, that I don't really understand the all thing completely." Yugi said as he stood up from his chair as he felt able to stand again without tipping over, the chair itself disappearing into the thin air from wince it came.

Ra smiled this time, a real smile instead of that happy smirk the god had been wearing most of the time, and nodded this head, understanding.

"This is quite a shock on your part, I know, and you must be tried since we robbed you from your bed. You may go back to your world to think about what you have now been told, take as long as you like. And remember no one is forcing you to take on this dangerous task, but I will need an answer as soon as you have decided." Ra said before he waved his hand, a small golden glow coming from his palm.

Yugi was about to answer when he felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion come over him. His eyes became so heavy that Yugi couldn't find the strength to keep them open, his body slowly starting to fall backwards. The ground suddenly disappeared as Yugi was about to hit it, the last thing the Hikari seeing was Ra's smile turning into a smirk before the world went black.

* * *

Yugi gasped and practically leaped forward into an upright position, the teen panting as if he had just run twenty miles. Looking around Yugi discovered that he was in his own bed in his own bedroom, no god, no grand palace and no magic in sight, the dark room being lit up by the moonlight that came through the skylight in his ceiling. Yugi rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up fully and reached over to grab his alarm clock.

It read 12:30.

'That can't be right... it was the time I just went to bed...' Yugi thought as his dream - or was that real? - came back to him. Yugi knew if he kept thinking about it he would only confuse himself more and decided to just go back to bed to save himself from a night of arguing with himself. His memory had improved some since how he could fully picture what happened to make him forget most of the night. He had just finished his second drink and watching Malik get freaky on the dance floor with a sexy blond when Joey had challenged him to a drinking contest. Yugi, never one to avoid a challenge, agreed to it and as far as he knew he had won it, Joey hitting the bar, and the floor, after his eight drink since he had to take the real heavy stuff. Yugi couldn't remember what happened to Ryou, no really wanting to know what happened to Malik as his new dance partner, but the last he saw him he was chatting up his cute boy at the other end of the bar.

Yugi's prize for the drinking contest was bragging rights and the mother of all hangovers, just was he had always wanted when he was drunk.

It still made him wonder if Ryou or Malik had dropped him, quite literaly speaking, off at the gameshop. Ryou could have got lade in the couple hours of black out he had, Malik he definatly knew got some since that teen could never keep his memeber in his pants, but it was hard to tell since Ryou, dispite his new backbone and attitude, was more picky when it came to getting laid. He never said why, he just didn't want to have sex 24-7 like Malik did. This, of course, led to Malik going off into a rant that sex was to men like food was to Joey, a never ending need for it. Joey then started arguing with Malik and this led to a bat, a broken window and a fine, Yugi too tired to remeber what happened.

Yugi collapsed backwards onto his bed, sleep taking him again the second he hit the pillow.

His dreams were god free.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so late; college has been a real BITCH with all the games development assignments that are due in. Me being me I haven't finished it all so I am overworked for once in my life. I hope you like this chapter and yes!**

**And yes it is MUCH SHORT than the others but it was just a chapter to explain in detail what will happen and what Yugi will have to go through in the future. **

**The main pairing is Mobiumshipping with a twist that has never happened before in all fanfiction history! (To my knowledge...) **

**YUGI IS THE SEME!**

**I just love it when 'innocence' Yugi is put on top; it really makes it fun to mess with his personality. There will be others in the future but it will be based on Mobiumshipping. **

**If you have any questions about the story then please review and I will answer them at the top of the next chapter. I will not give away big spoilers though! XD**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, I have been balancing my life and pulling so many all nighters it should be criminal!**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Choice

Yugi lazily ate his buttered toast as he watched the morning news, well, it was more of watching this hot young woman in a REALLY short skirt talk about boring shit that no one gave a wild fuck about while the old man, and possibly the cameraman with the way the camera was positioned, and every other horny male in Japan tried to look up her skirt. The small TV was on the kitchen counter, some old one that grandpa had dug, and he REALLY did mean dug, out from the jungle they called the attic. The thing only had three channels but it saved them having to buy a TV for double the price of what it should be.

Yugi's mind was not really on the clear sexual appeal that was hidden by the news, though he did admit he got a peek of what the woman's underwear, well... lack of underwear, colour was.

... Skin colour... nice...

The dream – again, was it real or not? – had haunted Yugi ever since he got up at 11:00am this morning, a late coffee and breakfast as he quietly died from his hangover that refused to go away. Why he turned on the TV was a mystery to him since it was only making his head worst, the buzzing noise from the old trash bugging the living hell out of Yugi, who for the life of him couldn't be bothered to get up and turn it off.

It just seemed too real to be a dream and judging from how his adventures turned out to be, it would make more sense that all of last night was as real as the mother of hangovers he was still trying to tell to fuck off. Even the sight of the reporters boobs, that were the size of perfect melons and very perky, didn't make Yugi feel any better. Any normal foul mood he was in could easily be cured from porn, large breasts or a good sized penis, but today he just didn't feel like looking at all the birds and bulls for sale. They didn't even have to be for sale for that matter.

Shocking isn't it? Normally porn solves everything!

Yugi groaned and finally found the will power to turn off the TV, which was not doing any good for him except maybe give him a slightly hard boner from the sex appeal the news always hinted to get people to really watch it, and finished the rest of his breakfast and drunk his black coffee, something he had grown to need every morning. It started around the time Yami went to the afterlife, soon becoming his favourite drink in the morning to give him the energy to actually do something instead of lay on his bed and either surf the web for anything worth his time or watch porn.

He hung out with Joey and Malik... that explains it all really.

Putting his plate and now empty cup of coffee in the sink to, possibly or possibly not, clean up later Yugi dragged his tired and surprising weak body to the living room to die on one of the two most uncomfortable sofas ever recorded in history. He fell asleep on one once when he and Joey were studying for their finals together, Ryou away on holiday in England and Malik visiting his sister in Egypt. After that he never looked at the sofas the same again... Yugi still faintly remembers the pain and the aching he felt when he woke up with the world's most painful back ache. The teen begged his grandpa to get some better sofas, but the old man simple stated that,

'Sofas are for sitting, not for sleeping. They work fine as a seat and if you want to avoid having back problems before you're my age then find some energy for once and drag yourself to bed.'

Joey seemed to walk away fine from sleeping on those sofas, but Yugi wondered if his dad made the guy sleep on the floor so he was used to uncomfortable surfaces. Yugi once asked if he wanted to stay with him but Joey said it was fine and he was going to move out of there as soon as he got the money to pay for an apartment that was in walking distance of Burger World. Or any fast food joint in Domino for that matter.

Yugi collapsed on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of all the things that Ra had told him, if it really was real and not some messed up dream that was brought on by having too many drinks.

Again, it just seemed so real to be just a dream and even if it was, he would normally dream about all his adventures with Yami – Yami AND Atem according to his latest dream – and how much fun it had been and how he sort of wished he could do it all again just to remember how he changed from a shy boy to whatever he was now. Except the DOMA adventure, that was just hell when he saw Yami give in to his darker, more evil self and lock him up in the darkness of the puzzle, to see the defeated look Yami had on his face when he lost by his own pride and greed and the heartbreak he saw when he was taken away from Yami. Yugi knew that that adventure had brought them closer but it still haunted him from all the cries and the screams of the lost and taken souls that were slowly being eaten alive by that giant lizard. The teen still had shivers about it even today.

So if it wasn't a dream and that all really happened to him last night, what the heck was he meant to do about it?

It he did do it and he made sure that this 'misunderstanding' never happened then it would be like all of his adventures, everything that his become today and his memories of Yami would disappear in a flash, becoming a distant dream that never happened. He would go back to that weak little boy that he was before, too scared to even stand up for himself against bullies and always locking himself in his room. He would have never become friends with Joey, Ryou, Malik and the rest because they would have never of met. Yugi wished for friends and the next day Joey and Tristan were transferred to his school because of complaints against them. He met the other two hikarus because they all had a millennium item and a Yami. He would lose everything that he treasured, all the friends he made and the memories he held close to his heart would vanish into thin air.

But if he didn't do it then the world would continue on its path to destruction and would become even more of a hell hole than it already was, which was saying something since the world was already a living hell wrapped in sugar coated chocolate. Yugi would also live with the guilt that he never took a chance to try and save Yami from being sealed into that damned puzzle and spending 5000 years trapped in the darkness, pain and the shadows being his only companions. Both Yami and Atem didn't hesitate to sacrifice themselves in order to protect their people from a world of darkness and pain, locking themselves away with an out of control King and the shadows that served under them. Yugi couldn't be so selfish as to say no and refuse to accept the only chance he had at saving Yami and Atem from losing their lives at such a young age. They would die over a war that could have been stopped before it ever began.

Yugi groaned and stared at the 'picture wall', a special wall that had many pictures of different times in his life, ones from now when he hung out with his friends, some from when he was with his grandpa and going to school for the first time, his birthdays and the day he received the puzzle and even more. There were even from pictures of his parents before the accident took them away, when he was only a year all and therefore had no many memories of them except the pictures that hung on that wall.

There was one of him and his friends when they went to the coastline for the summer, staying at Joey's Aunts place for the six weeks off since they had nothing to do all summer. Yugi and Ryou were laughing their asses off as Joey and Malik fought each other, both covered from head to toe in vanilla and chocolate ice-cream they had brought earlier that day to fight the heat wave. It was a good thing that they only wore some old shorts along with trainers, no one wearing socks since it was too hot. Yugi could also remember Malik disappearing up the beach with some tanned blond chick, still covered in vanilla ice-cream from the fight with Joey, still covered in ice-cream, who was probably the one who pointed out that Malik, was missing in the first place.

There was another picture with Yugi and one of his many boyfriends, the teen could not remember the name of the guy though, only that he was a good lay. Yugi went out with him for like two weeks before he just got bored of the guy, who had become jealous that he spent all his time with his friends and not enough time with him. The guy started even accusing that Yugi was sleeping with his friends, which was ridiculous and maybe true if they were completely drunk off their asses. Yugi broke it off there saying that the guy needed to get some help if he was going to treat his lovers like he owned them.

Yugi smiled at his memories with his friends, the guys who had all lost someone important to them and were moving on at the same pace as him. Yugi really couldn't think of having any better friends than the insane bunch he had now. It was kind of weird to picture him hanging out with anyone but them to be perfectly honest.

Yugi looked at a small picture in a blue coloured frame. It was a picture of him and his parents outside the game shop, himself wrapped in a blue blanket in his mother's arms. Grandpa had taken the photo since the right corner of the shot was covered up by a thumb, something his grandpa always managed to do when he was in the possession of a camera. His parents were wearing similar clothes too what his grandpa wore when he went off on a dig, both his parents interested in Egyptology and in the mystery of the famous millennium items that were lost in a great war that no one can prove to this date, except him and his friends that is, that it really happened.

Yugi last saw them when they left to dig up what they believed to be Atem's tomb which was rumoured to have one of the mysterious items within its walls, the millennium puzzle which Yugi was given by his grandpa on his 8th birthday. Yugi sometimes wondered if they never heard of that rumour, the one that got them killed with the many different traps that littered the tomb in case of tomb robbers, and then maybe they would have never...

SNAP

...

...

Yugi's mind went into a complete shutdown. He couldn't feel anything, from his clothes to even his own skin stretching and pulling as he began to flex his fingers, his heart literally stopping as he went into shutdown. It felt like he was completely numb all over his body, even inside him, as he laid there, starting at the picture of his parents with wide eyes that were void of all emotions.

Yugi started to mutter as his thoughts started to suddenly all come back to him. "If I think about it now, it makes a good amount of sense as to why I should do it. Not only will I be saving Yami and Atem was their deaths, but also I would stop the shadows from ever being sealed away in the first place and therefore the items would have never been put in the tombs. If they were never sealed away in the tomb then my parents wouldn't have heard the rumour because it would have never happened in the first place. Then they would have never gone into that tomb and that means that..." Yugi trailed off as he sat up, his figure slumped in complete shock.

His parents would be... still alive...

Yugi leaped up from his seat and started to shout in thoughts out loud, and he really did mean OUT LOUD, not really caring that he probably looked like some kind of freak to any weirdoes that happened to look through the living room window. He was in too much of a mental meltdown to really care in the slightest about what anyone in the neighbourhood thought of him, they already thought he was a bit of a nut anyway.

"Mom and Dad lost their lives while in Atem's tomb while trying to get the millennium puzzle, something that had worked their whole lives for, and their bodies were never found in the rubble and the mazes of traps and dead ends. If the items were never sealed up since they were never housing Zorc then maybe my parents would have never left." Yugi muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

"In fact, this works for Ryou and Malik as well. Ryou's dad gave him the ring on one of his trips to Egypt, his mother and sister was lost a couple of days after Ryou had got the ring. No, his family moved to Domino because his father got a job here at the University of Egyptology, which is based in Egypt and Japan. He came here to study the items and what they were to the ancient Egyptians. If the items were never there than maybe Ryou's family would have never moved here in the first place or at least the ring would have never been able to put the family in danger. That means that Ryou's mother and sister would probably still be alive today and his father would be around more instead of just sending him money for food and other basic needs."

Yugi was sure that he was making a big hole in his living room carpet but he was too focused on trying to compare of what would happen if the items were never found in the first place. This was probably going to make him have a serious headache from the endless trains of thought that were currently having a spaz in his mind but to be honest, Yugi really didn't give a flying fuck about his mental heath, from always being a nutcase in the first place.

"And Malik! His entire family were tomb keepers of the nameless pharaoh's tomb and that was the soul and only reason why there never came to the surface, believing that they must stay as close to the pharaoh's time period as possible so that when he returns that they will be able to guide him with him becoming afraid of the massive change in culture and time. If the legend was never there and Atem died as a normal pharaoh, not one that was locked away and is said to return when the shadow games do, they would be like any other normal Egyptian family living on the surface! And knowing Ryou and Malik as well as I do, we would meet anyway even without the help of the items. They told me that before they got their items, well Malik stealing his by killing his family under the will of Marik, they had always wanted to go to college in Japan, being one of the most advanced countries with a wide range of colleges and universities with any kind of course you got imagine. Malik said that he was able to get some magazines that talked about Japan and that he had always dreamed of going there. Ryou said that once he finished school in England that he wanted to move to Japan to attend university here. That means we would have met sometime since we all have most of the same interests."

Yugi gasped from shock, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, as his brain had successfully shut itself off. All the images and thoughts that were causing his mind to go nuts stopped coming, Yugi feeling for the first time in his life, well since all his adventures that is, truly brain dead. He was panting heavily as if he had just run the whole of Domino at a full sprint, and to be honest the teen felt like he had too. Yugi stopped his pacing and slowly felt back onto the sofa and just stared forward, his unfocused eyes clouded as if he was in his soul room again, but he wasn't. His body was covered in a very thin layer of sweat from all his panic and pacing like a mad man.

"Mother of fucking Ra's tits... That damned god didn't just offer a way to get rid of all the memories of the pain and heartbreak I felt when I lost Yami and Atem... it was an offer for the one thing that had always wished for during all my adventures... a normal teenage life..." Yugi whispered to himself, something that happened a lot in his lifetime and he wasn't even 30 yet, as the feeling of hope rose in his chest. The hope of the normal life Yugi had wanted when he first completed that damned puzzle, to just go to school, hangout with his friends at the movies or the arcade, come home to his parents and just like a normal, non magical life with no people out to shatter his very soul into small etty-bitty pieces that would be scattered across one end of the shadow realm to the other. Go to nightclubs and get so stupidly drunk that he would climb into bed with his own mother (EWWWW) because she has tits and the lack presence of a penis. A normal male teenage life!

But... thinking back to Battle city and his other adventures his thoughts and wishes changed from that perspective, knowing that now a normal life with be WAY too boring for Yugi Muto that he would have to jump off insanely high buildings and the wings of planes just to feel the rush he felt will he was fighting for his soul in almost every duel that he won. Yugi missed the thrill of starting a new adventure, each one beginning with his bedroom and ending with his bedroom, which had become his main base of some sorts. He missed the shiver he would always get in the back of his spine when he was about to face a great foe and the joy and pride when he came out on top once again despite the odds. The sadness when he realised that all his adventures were ending that the wish he made that he would give up everything so he could relive those adventures, those moments in his life where he truly felt as if he could take on a army of giants with the brains of a supercomputer. He wished he could remember the thrills and the feelings that made him into who he was today. Those pervious adventures that changed a shy boy without a friend in the world to a confident young man who was ready to face anything the world threw at him.

Yugi was so lost in his own mind that he literally jumped 10 feet in the air when he felt his mobile phone vibrate in that back pocket of his pants, why it was on vibrate Yugi didn't want to know. Yugi sighed in relief and slight disappointment when he found the reason he was startled out his thoughts, pulling out his phone.

It was a text from Joey, which activated a couple of alarm bell since Joey was never up this early in the morning on a Sunday, the blond considered it a crime to wake up before 10am on any day. On Sunday's you normally down here from him until 1pm in the afternoon.

**To: BestBub_Yug**

**From: !JoeyTHEpup!**

It seems that Joey still has too much pride to ask Yugi or Ryou to tell him how to change his ID name. Malik did it when Joey was messing with his new phone, the Egyptian changing his ID and not telling Joey how he did it. Joey has been trying and failing to figure out how to change it. It greatly amused them.

**Hey Yug! What's up with my best buddy on this fine morning? **

Yugi raised a brow. 'This fine morning? Best buddy?' It was clear that the blond wanted something since 1; Joey hated morning with every cell in his body and would never use any positive word to describe one like 'fine' and 2; Joey has not been and probably never will be one to text someone, normally calling instead because he said "da fucking keypad is ta small on dis fucking phone!" and he didn't have money or the really desire to buy a new one.

Yugi started to text back and soon found himself wasting his morning away talking, well... texting with Joey.

* * *

**To: Joey'sMobile**

**From: Yugi_Cell**

**Ok Joey, there were three things wrong with that text.**

**1, you have never, ever, put the words 'fine' and 'morning' in the same sentence. **

**2, you are up at 9:30am, that's a clear sign you're after something.**

**And 3, You texted, not called...**

**So, what happened? Who started it? What police station or prison? And what's the bailout fee?**

* * *

**To: BestBub_Yug**

**From: !JoeyTHEpup!**

**HEY! Why do you always think I'm in trouble when I text or call ya in the morning?!**

**Don't you have any faith in your best friend! D:**

* * *

**To: Joey'sMobile**

**From: Yugi_Cell**

**Is that a trick question? B)**

* * *

**(Ok Im too lazy to always put down the to and from bits so Joey will be in bold and Yugi in **_**bold italics)**_

**You're a real ass sometimes Yug... -_-**

* * *

_**And you love me for it! I only learnt from the best! XD**_

* * *

**Very True! B) Anyway, yea, there is a reason why I have texted you on a fucking Sunday morning and NO! I am not in jail!**

* * *

_**Thank fucking Ra! It was Ryou turn to pay for your bailout fee anyway. So what's up? It must be pretty important to have you up so early.**_

* * *

**Well... I need to ask you something really important but first I need to tell ya something?**

**.. It concerns Tristan.**

* * *

_**What about Tristan, has something happened? Is he alright?**_

* * *

**Tristan came to my apartment last night, like an hour after we were all dropped off by Ryou after that awesome night of drinking ourselves shitfaced.**

* * *

_**Yea, I remember... I least I think I do. I really couldn't tell what way was up after the seventh or eighth drink what whatever piss I was drinking. **_

_**Anyway, is Tristan alright?**_

* * *

**Yug... Duke's gone missing. Tristan hasn't seen him since last night.**

* * *

_**What the hell? When did this happen?**_

* * *

**According to Tristan, Duke had taken him to this really classy dinner since it was their anniversary last night. That's why they said they were too busy to come drinking with us. **

**Anyway, Tristan went to the bathroom after the main meal, but when he came back out the bill had already been paid for and Duke was nowhere to be found!**

* * *

_**Are you sure that Duke hadn't gone to start the car or something? Someone must have seen him!**_

* * *

**That's the thing!**

**Tristan said he asked the waiter who brought their food if he had seen him but all the guy said was that when he came with the bill for the food, the exact amount of money for everything was already there. What's even creepier is that when he asked the dude that let them in to the dinner, he said that Tristan was the one sitting at that table and that they had seen no other man with him!**

**He said it was like Duke had vanished from the world of the living or something. The car was open as well with the car keys in it and Duke had the keys in his pocket!**

* * *

_**Isis flaming ass... That's too creepy. Is Tristan alright? Should I come over?**_

* * *

**Nah! Tristan says his calm now but his gonna stay with me for a while until the police find anything. I wanted to ask you if you had seen the bastard but judging by your reaction I take it as a negative. **

**Enjoy your Sunday Yug, and if you hear or see anything that might help us find Duke, text me. Oh Yeah! And tell Ryou and Malik as well!**

**I would but I think they will less likely to beat the living crap out of your for waking them up instead of me.**

**See ya! :D**

* * *

Yugi stared at the last text for a while before flipping through his contacts to find Ryou's and Malik's numbers, even if he knew their numbers backwards so he really didn't need to look at what their numbers were, and sent them a short text which would direct them to Joey. He also put that Joey was the reason why Yugi woke them up so early on a Sunday morning.

...What? Yugi certainly wasn't going to be the one to be on the end of their hissy fits when they woke up. He may be crazy but he wasn't suicidal!

After sending the texts, Yugi turned his phone off to avoid getting call-backs and put it on the coffee table in front of him, thinking over the news he had just received.

'Duke's missing?! It's just like the case with Seto... disappearing when everyone's back was turned and leaving no trace as to where they went...' Yugi thought as he leant back into the slightly dusty pillows on the sofa, coughing as the dust was stirred up. After a couple of minutes Yugi believed it was safe to see if Ryou and Malik had replied yet.

Yugi however never got the chance to read the replies, not even enough time to turn the phone on! The teen suddenly found himself being quickly STUCKED into his cell phone, the pull too strong for the teen to break away from and for some reason he found the desire not to. The screen of the TURNED OFF phone lit up and made a strange number of sounds and flashed different images and even different codes before a white portal opened up and literally swallowed Yugi whole.

"WHAAAAAAAH!?" Yugi screamed, perfectly manly scream, as he was pulled towards the small screen of the phone in his hand. Soon he was completely swallowed by the portal and as soon as he disappeared the phone shut itself off and fell back onto the coffee table. Any evidence that Yugi was there was gone except his open phone.

It was as if he was **never there!**

* * *

Yugi groaned in slight pain from the hard landing on the white marble floor –wait... marble floor?- before picking himself up. Yugi found himself back in the same throne room he had dreamed about the other night when he was summoned by Ra – the landing itself was just too painful to be just a dream- only there was something different. This time Yugi found himself facing not one god but now there were three people by the throne, Ra sitting in it with a man on his left and a woman on his right. Judging by their appearance Yugi assumed that they were Set, the god of war and Isis, goddess of mothering and grief.

Yugi just stared at the gods, forgetting they were gods for a couple of seconds and the fact they could erase his being from existence forever, as he tried to convince himself that this was still a messed up dream and in a couple of seconds he would find himself naked on the sofa which some Russian twins clinging to his arms. Yugi soon discovered, much to his fantasies displeasure, that it wasn't a dream and the hikari quickly bowed in respect for the three Egyptian gods.

"Rise young one, I'm sure that you know the reason why Ra has summoned you here today." Isis said with a voice that was filled with centuries of knowledge and wisdom. Yugi stood up straight and nodded slowly.

"I see that you have been able to discover the second main reason as to why you should agree to my offer as well as saving Yami and Atem. I am not surprised since you always were the brightest of the three hikarus." Ra said with a smirk that Yugi really wanted to slap off his face was some odd reason, why he had the desire to slap a GOD across the across the face was just weird.

"Yes but I have one question for you before I agree to do anything and I would like a honest answer to it." Yugi said.

Ra nodded. "Anything you wish, ask away."

Yugi gulped as his words were caught on his tongue, the fact he was in the presence of three powerful gods still put him on the edge. Gathering all his courage and putting into affect that backbone he had developed, Yugi looked up at Ra and stared death straight into his golden eyes, an act that would have been his head if he was in ancient Egypt.

"Are you the reason why Seto and Duke have disappeared off the face of the earth?" Yugi had no real reason as to explain what drove him to ask just a question, but he just couldn't stop his drive to find out what happened to his friends.

"Yes, I am." Ra said with a smirk as if he had known that question was going to come out of Yugi's mouth. Yugi stared at time before replying.

"But why? Why did take them from their homes and loved ones so suddenly?! Surely it wasn't their time yet!" Yugi shouted, knowing it probably wasn't the smartest idea he had ever had in his lifetime, shouting at an Egyptian god and probably the most powerful of them all to Yugi's knowledge. But, in Yugi's defence, said god had just a. Left Mokuba without a caretaker before Joey was able to win the court case and b. Made Tristan broken hearted when Duke suddenly disappeared from their anniversary dinner date. That was more than enough reason for Yugi to have the excuse to shout at a god.

Most people of the world who have difficult lives or just hate the world blame the gods anyway so Yugi was sure he was use to it by now.

"Because there were never truly from that timeline in the first place, I put them there. They were sent to your time with no record of who they were other than their names and anyone who was related to them, like Mokuba for Seto's instance*." Ra replied with a neutral expression, no affected by Yugi's shouting in the slightest. The lack of a reaction to his shouts make Yugi confused and slightly frustrated with the god, who just stared at the hikari of the princes of the Shadow Realm and Egypt with his gold eyes.

"What do you-"Yugi started but was silenced when Isis stepped forward, raising her right hand to stop him from continuing his probably unless questions.

"I understand young one that you have an endless amount of questions plaguing your mind about all the details of this mission we wish you to go on and about your friends but I am afraid that we are unable to answer them at the moment." The goddess explained with an understanding smile.

Yugi held back the growl of anger that was creeping u his throat and the growing desire to send a death glare that could rival Seto's in the three gods' direction. "Why not, oh great ones?" Yugi didn't mean to add the sarcasm but it seemed to amuse the gods judging by the amused grins that were slapped on their faces when he made it.

Set stepped forward with a neutral expression, though his mouth was twitching upwards slightly, an unreadable look that and his dark blue eyes seemed to shield his emotions from the outside world. "She doesn't mean that we will never answer your questions. Only that we need your answer before we can move any further." The god of war said, his voice was deep and sounded just like an experienced warrior should sound.

"Answer?" Yugi asked his mind so full of unanswered questions and dead ends that he had completely forgotten the real reason as to why he was summoned here in the first place.

Ra stood up slowly from his throne, the feeling of raw power to crush the world in a mere flick of his finger in everyone of the simplest movement, and walked down the steps towards the hikari before them. His footsteps were in perfect timing with Yugi's racing heartbeat.

Thud... Thud...

"We, the Egyptian gods that watched over and protected Egypt in the days of old, have summoned you, Yugi Muto, the king of games and the former hikari of both the Crown Prince of Egypt Atemu Sennen of Ancient Egypt and the Crown Prince Yami Burakku** of the Shadow Realm, to complete a task..."

Thud... Thud...

"... if you should fail this task then the world will remain as it is, unbalanced between the powers of light and darkness until it causes a chain reaction that will destroy your world in the distant future..."

Thud... Thud...

"... And so, Yugi Muto, the King of Games and the brightest light, I will ask you once again the following question..."

Thud...

"Will you agree to go back to the ancient past, gaining the magical and physical abilities, that is only second to the gods themselves and that is only to be used to complete your task and/or in the name of good and justice, to fix a misunderstanding that led to the unbalancing of the powers of Light and Darkness and the death and/or suffering of many innocent souls? Will you agree to do this, having the knowledge that if you succeed that it will change your timeline, erasing all of the memories of your adventures from your world as if they never happened, causing you as well to lose your memory of Yami and Atem, along with all the over people you meet during this time along with it?"

...

...

Ra was now stood right in front of the silent teen, a great fire dancing wildly in his golden eyes as they stared down in to Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"To put it into a simpler context..."

Yugi had forgotten how to breathe at this point, his own pumping heart nearly overpowering the god's voice in his ears. His mind had stopped in his insane panic.

"Will you change your destiny and rewrite the fate that was set to destroy Egypt, sacrificing your memories in the process, in order to bring the world to balance once more?"

...

...

"Yes."

* * *

**YAH! 6000 words exact! I am really happy! I am so sad!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out but this chapter was a bastard and I am rushing to complete all my college stuff before Easter holidays starts. It's the longest chapter in this fanfic and the future chapter will hopefully be as long or even longer, depends on how much I can cram in to each chapter. **

**R&R**


End file.
